


You're Scared, I'm Nervous

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Kim Possible (2019)
Genre: F/F, First Gay Crush, Gay Panic, Sharing a Bed, and there was only one bed (oh my god there was only one bed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: There's a bit of a logistical problem with Athena living with the Possibles.





	You're Scared, I'm Nervous

They all agreed that Athena would stay in Kim’s room. There was plenty of space, and they’d be able to get another bed shipped in so they didn’t have to share…

 

But that didn’t account for the time until it got there.

 

Kim stared down at her full-sized bed and let out a nervous laugh before looking up to Athena. “Um… I-I’ll, uh, sleep on the couch tonight,” she finally said. “You deserve a good bed to sleep in.”

 

“No!” Athena quickly cut in, reaching across the bed to grab Kim’s wrist. “I’ll go. It’s your bed; you should get to sleep in it. Besides, a couch is hardly the worst thing I’ve slept on- actually, the whole ‘sleeping to recharge’ thing is kind of new so it’ll be the only place I’ve slept, but it beats a chair.”

 

“Uh…” Kim glanced down at her wrist, feeling unexpected warmth from it. She knew Athena was meant to mimic a person and gave off heat as a result, but it was still unexpected. It didn’t feel like when her parents or Ron touched her.

 

“Kim?”

 

She snapped out of it, shaking her head. “Right! Ah, why don’t we just share the bed?” she offered. “I mean, we’re both pretty petite, so we could fit without any problems.”

 

Athena slowly drew her hand back and nodded. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Okay.”

 

The two got into the bed, only for their knees to knock as they got adjusted. “Sorry,” Kim whispered.

 

“It’s alright. I like being close to you.”

 

Kim nodded a couple of times. “I like being close to you, too.” Her voice cracked, and she blushed, hoping Athena hadn’t heard (it was impossible not to). “Goodnight, Athena.”

 

Athena smiled softly, and Kim didn’t miss the way her eyes darted to her lips before looking up again. “Goodnight, Kim. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Again, Kim nodded, at a loss to do anything else. She tucked her head down a little, as she did every night, and found herself brushing foreheads with Athena as she did the same thing. She felt like her movements were stilted and disjointed, while Athena’s were perfectly smooth and relaxed, and somehow, that soothed her. Soon, she found herself being lulled to sleep by Athena’s presence.


End file.
